The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Rose plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Florirosavio04’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new vigorous and fragrant cut flower Rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Rosa hybrida ‘KEIhaburu’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,509. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘KEIhaburu’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.